


Indefinable

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In textbook Stiles Stilinski fashion, he decided to confront the problem in the best way he knew how: by sending Derek a text that simply said "DTR?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinable

Stiles Stilinski lay sprawled out on his bed, gobsmacked. It shouldn't have been the revelation that it was to realize that Derek Hale might have non-platonic feelings for him similar to the ones that Stiles harbored for Derek. But, there it all was. He didn't need his big board to tack out all of the clues because they were ingrained in him. It was the dust of fear that clung to everything when thinking about black veins and bile. Or the swell of gratitude that came with the sight of a swimming pool. The lightheadedness of saying goodbye without words. 

He'd sat down to think it all through and realized that Derek couldn't have felt any different in those situations. They might have seemed quite different on the surface, as people, but it was like comparing two kinds of apples. At their cores, they were similar enough that they were difficult to dissimilate. So, if Stiles came out of their brief but illustrious history more than a little bit in love, it stood to reason that Derek might feel the same.

And, in textbook Stiles Stilinski fashion, he decided to confront the problem in the best way he knew how: by sending Derek a text that simply said "DTR?"

Twenty minutes after he'd sent the text, Stiles finally dropped his phone back on his desk and rolled his eyes, starting to strip down to get ready for bed. He was down to just his jeans and boxer briefs when the window slid open and Derek slid inside, eyes a little wild. "Did you really text to ask me... D-T-" And Stiles nodded quickly, unsure of how to vocalize everything he wanted to say to really define this and them. 

To Derek, the words didn't really seem to matter. He was quick to press in close to Stiles, claiming his mouth with the kind of fire that Stiles could only imagine was too much in light of his history, yet somehow, at the same time, not enough for the same reason.

Hands touched flesh and limbs entwined, but the bed caught them when they fell. Together. And it was as easy as nothing else had been for them to take it a step further and a step further until they were miles from where they'd begun, naked, and touching everything that felt good to touch and somehow feeling as comfortable with each other as they've finally grown in their own skins.

It was only afterward, after careful but quick clean-up and a shared bottle of water, that Stiles finally broached the topic he'd begun the night with. "So, what did you think when you got my text?"

Derek was silent for a long moment, weighing his words like he was worried about making the statement too heavy. "I was relieved, I guess, to know I wasn't the only one who felt this way."

Stiles smiled and pulled the covers up over his lap. "I wasn't certain you'd know what it meant, honestly. When you didn't answer right away, I wondering if Define The Relationship didn't come around until after you were kind of past that."

"Huh?" Derek suddenly reached behind him, grabbing his phone and pulling up the message Stiles sent him. "You didn't send me DTR. You sent me DTF." He showed it to Stiles. "I thought you were asking if I was Down To Fuck."

"Oh." Stiles yanked the blankets up further, suddenly at a loss. "But, you..."

Derek dropped his phone back over by his pants. "But, if you had asked me to define this?"

"I'm okay with this definition. Unless, you were wanting more?" And Derek laughed a little while nodding because, yeah, more.

Grabbing one of Derek's hands, Stiles pulled it so that Derek's arm draped across him. "Then you've got that. You've got me."

"And you've got me, so let's be indefinable." Derek pulled Stiles closer, finding an ease in the moment belied by everything it should have been but wasn't.


End file.
